Verschenktes Herz
by Yuna200
Summary: Ein geborchenes Herz kann Weh tun das muss auch Pansy sehr schmerzlich verstellen.Doch sie ist und wird nie alleine sein, den sie hatte ihr besten Freunde bei sich die ihr Leben für ihr Glück geben würden, wenn sie ihre Freundin nur wieder lachen sehen
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Hier ist nach Ewigkeiten mal wieder etwas Neues von mir. Im Moment bin ich ja in der Ausbildung und habe leider wenig Zeit mich richtig um meine Storys zu kümmern, es liegen 2 neue Potterstorys auf dem PC, aber einfach kein Kopf mich damit zu beschäftigen.

1 Weiter Story ist schon fertig, die wird aber erst zu Weihnachtszeit gepostet, ja irgendwie ist meine Weihnachtsstory schon bei meiner Beta für diese Jahr, es überkam mich einfach genau wie hier bei dieser Kurzstory.

Es sind drei Kapitel für euch nicht besonders lang und ich geh zum Ende auch nicht wirklich mehr ins Detail das ist eher so etwas wie ein Epilog glaub ich zu mindest. *lach*

Wie immer gehört mir nichts außer die Idee, alle Charas und Orte werden am Ende der Story wieder zurück geben an J. wie immer, nur um sie mir für die nächste wieder zu leihen.

Paar: lasst euch Überraschen ob es am ende wirklich eins gibt.

Genre: Dramatisch und zum ende hin doch etwas Romantisch

Wie immer Happyend Garantie.

Alter: Ab 12 würde ich sagen obwohl in letzten Kapitel gibt's ein kleines Extra also das letzte Kapi ist erst ab 16 Jahren

So nun hab ich genug geredet die Story hat mit gequatschte 12 Seiten, geschrieben in Arial Größe 12.

Story ist Beta Gelesen von little_lexy eine Freunden aus , danke für das Betan und deine Meinung sie hat mir wirklich geholfen.

Über Kommis freu ich mich wie immer sehr, so nun aber los mit …..

Verschenktes Herz

Es war 20 Uhr Freitagabend, im Gemeinschaftraum saßen 5 junge Männer die auf ihre beste Freundin warteten. Blaise sah auf seine Uhr das war nicht Pansy Art nicht pünktlich zu sein, sie waren vor einer halben Stunde verabredet gewesen, wo bleib sie nur.

„Wenn sie in 10 Minuten nicht da ist geh ich hoch mal schauen was sie da oben macht", entschied Draco der als Schulsprecher auch in die Mädchensäle konnte.

„Das passt eigentlich nicht zu ihr", Theo schaute zum Mädchenaufgang.

„Sie hat bestimmt noch einen Brief von dem Unbekannten bekommen, bin ja mal gespannt ob sie uns heute endlich sagt wer den der Glückliche ist", Gregory lehnte sich zurück

Ein Stunde vorher, Pansy hatte sich schon für den Abend fertig gemacht sie freute sich mal wieder mit den Jungs unterwegs zu sein. Vorher wollte sie aber ihren Freund überraschen, sie wusste das er bestimmt nicht mit ihr Rechnet und freut sich auf sein Gesicht. Er war wie immer Freitags mit der Lerngruppe in der Bibliothek, warum auch immer wer Lernte den bitte Freitagabends klar niemand außer ihr Freund, mit seinen besten Freunden.

Leise schlich sie in die Bibliothek, erst sah sie niemanden, sie schlich an den Regalen entlang, sie wollte ihn etwas erschrecken. Bis jetzt wusste außer seiner Freunde nichts von der frischen Beziehung die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

Langsam kam sie in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek, wo waren die nur lernten die mit Büchern aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Sie war fast beim letzen Tisch als etwas an ihr Ohr drang.

„Lauter Baby lass es raus um die Zeit kommt doch eh keiner", stöhnte er erregt, Pansy erschrak das war Seine Stimme, dann hörte sie lauter werdendes stöhnen.

Sie sah zwischen dem Regalen durch, keine Harry anwesend stellte sie fest, ihr Blick wandert weiter zum Tisch auf dem niemand anders als Hermine Granger breitbeinig lag, die Bluse offen, den BH nach oben geschoben und vor ihr stand er, ihr Freund Ronald Weasley, mit heruntergelassener Hose, mit kräftigen Stößen versenkte er sich immer wieder tief in ihrem Schoss.

„Oh ja mehr, schneller", bettelte sie ihn an, er massierte fast schon brutal ihren Busen.

„Merlin, du bist die pure Sünde, hättest du doch nur früher was gesagt", flötet er ihr zu während er das Tempo etwas bremste.

„Dann hätte es nicht so viel Spaß… Ahh ja, nicht aufhören", flehte sie, er stieß wieder kräftiger und schnelle in sie und schrie mit ihr fast gleichzeitig seinen Orgasmus raus, er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund, zog sich aus ihr zurück und brachte seine Klamotten in Ordnung während sie sich auch wieder anzog.

„was wolltest du sagen?", er sah ihr zu wie sie sich wieder anzog.

„Das es mir großen Spaß gemacht hat dir zuzusehen wie du dir Parkinson angelst nur damit du endlich was zum Ficken hast", sie grinste dreckig, ja hinter der Musterschülerin steckte ein kleines Miststück.

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt`?", fragt sie als sie vom Tisch hüpfte.

„Ich hab Sie geknackt, wenn du das meinst aber nicht der Rede werd. Merlin im Gegensatz zu dir, ist sie eine graue Maus im Bett", er zog sie wieder Besitzergreifen an sich.

„Können wir das wiederholen", fragt er mit erotischer Stimme, sie lachte auf und nickte.

„Klar immer wieder, aber Hey spiel noch etwas mit Parkinson wenn sie so doof ist hat sie es nicht anders verdient", sie zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn vernichtend.

„Du hast so recht, meine Mine, du bist so klug und hinterlistig, bist du im richtigen Haus gelandet?", fragt er bevor er ihr seine Lippen wieder aufdrückte.

Pansy hatte dem ganzen zugeschaut und gehört, ihr Beine zitterten, sie wollten sich einfach nicht Bewegen, erst als sie Seinen Satz hörte, schaffte sie es sich umzudrehen und zu laufen.

Mit tränen nassen Gesicht rannte sie durch das Schloss in ihr Zimmer, Ron und Hermine hatte zwar aufgeschaut als sie eine Tür hörten, doch sie dachten sich nichts dabei.

Sie war in ihr Zimmer gerannt, nun stand sie im Bad und sah in den großen Spiegel. Ihre Schminke war verlaufen. Sie war Hübsch, gut Gebaut und ihre Haar wunderschön glatt und lang.

Was hatte Granger was sie nicht hatte? Er hat sie nur knacken wollen, damit er was zu Ficken hat, wie sie es nannte.

Sie brach vor ihrem Spiegel zusammen und schrie ihre Wut und Trauer raus, dann weinte sie einfach nur. Sie hatte mit keinem Geschlafen weil sie sich für den richtigen aufheben wollte, sie dachte sie hätte ihn gefunden.

Er war Monate lang mit ihr heimlich Ausgegangen hatte sie beschenkt und sie umworben, sie dachte sie würde ihn kennen. Sie hatte ihm in diesem halben Jahr ihr Herz geschenkt und ihr erste Mal weil sie sich sicher war, dass er der Richtige ist.

Sie sah sich im Spiegel an, holte aus und schlug in den Spiegel, der risse bekam. Ein paar Scherben vielen zu Boden und zerklirrten. Sie hob eine Scherbe auf und sah in den Spiegel.

„Du bist so erbärmlich Pansy Patrizia Parkinson, wie konntest du ihm nur glauben, im deine Liebe schenken, dein erst Mal. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, er hat mich so was von verarscht, ich bin so bescheuert", sagte sie zu sich selber, sie sah an ihrem Körper runter, den er angefasst hatte, er hatte ihr Liebeschwüre ins Ohr geflüstert und sie hatte ihm geglaubt.

Sie setzte die Scherbe probeweiße an ihrem Unterarm an, sie sah das Blut und spürte den Schmerz der sie befreite von ihrer Qual, davon ermutigt machte sie es immer wieder und immer tiefer es verschaffte ihr Erleichterung mit dem Schmerz und der Schmach aus zu kommen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen das unten im Gemeinschaftsraum 5 junge Männer saßen, ihre besten Freunde, mit denen sie heute Abend feiern gehen wollte.

„Okay, ich würde sagen wir schauen nach ihr, kommt, ich mach den Alarm aus", Draco schwang kurz seine Stab und zu 5 bestiegen sie dir Treppe.

Sie klopften an dem Zimmer der Vertrauensschülerin, ihrer Freundin Pansy, doch sie antwortet nicht.

Pansy saß Blut verschmiert an der Wand im Bad sah sich an, in dem zersplitterten Spiegel, die Scherbe lag unbeachtet neben ihr, sie hatte nicht vor sich umzubringen, hatte sie selber festgestellt, als sie etwas zu tief geschnitten hatte und ihr klar wurde das ein Stückchen weiter vorne und alles wäre zu ende gewesen. Ihr liefen die Tränen die Blutverschmierte Wange entlang und tropften auf ihr Oberteil. Ihre Augen waren stumpf, der Schmerz übermahnte sie, wie konnte ein Gefühl so wehtut, wie konnte das Herz so wehtun das man glaubte dran sterben zu müssen.

Die Jungs sahen sich an und nickten sich zu, normalerweise gab Pansy immer antwort.

Vorsichtig öffnet Draco die Tür und schaut um die Ecke doch im Zimmer war niemand, doch die Badezimmertür war offen, leise traten die Jungs ein.

„Pans?", fragte Vincent etwas lauter doch keine Antwort, dafür hörten sie ein leises Weinen, sie sahen sich wieder an und nickten sich zu.

Blaise ging vor, öffnet die Badezimmertür ganz und blieb vor Schreck stehen, doch dann ging er sofort auf Pansy zu und kniete vor ihr.

„Verdammte scheiße was ist hier passiert", hörte er Theodore sagen, der die Scherben und den Spiegel wieder reparierte, Draco hatte sich zu Blaise begeben.

„Scheiße! Verdammt Pansy, was hast du gemacht", Draco besaß ihre Arme der komplett bedeckt mit angetrocknetem Blut war.

„Pansy, komm sag was", Blaise hob ihren Kopf an und sah ihr in die Augen, aus den noch immer unaufhörlich Tränen lief, doch keine Reaktion von ihr.

Draco ließ das Blut verschwinden, Vincent und Gregory hatten die Couch in ein großes Bett verwandelt, sie würden sie heute alle nicht allein lassen, was auch immer passiert war.

„Scheiße, hast du versucht dich um zu bringen, verdammt sag doch endlich was", machte Draco sie nun an.

„Schrei sie nicht an", mahnte Theo ihn und gesellte sich zu den Jungs.

„Schau doch ein Stück weiter und, Merlin wenn wir sie nicht gefunden hätten", Draco sah von ihrem Arm zu Theo.

„Pans, kleine, hier ist Blaise, hörst du mich?", er saß nun in der Hocke ihr gegenüber.

Draco sah zu Theo, der am Schrank hantierte „Was machst du da?", fragt Draco ihn, als Theo schon gefunden hatte was er gesucht hatte.

„Hier, creme ihren Arme ein, dann wird morgen schon keiner mehr was sehen", er drückte sie Draco in die Hand und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer.

„Jungs das wird ne lange Nacht. Ich geh was zu essen besorgen und eine Beruhigungstrank", Theo verschwand schnell.

„So kenn ich Pansy nicht, was ist passiert, Merlin das Bild werde ich nie vergessen", Gregory fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und sah zu Vincent der bekümmert die Schultern hob.


	2. Chapter 2

K2

In Pansy Augen kam wieder leben, sie realisierte erst jetzt als Draco fast fertig war mit dem eincremen, das sie wirklich hier waren.

„Blaise", sagte sie leise mit bebender Stimme und schmiss sich ihm regelrecht in die Arme und weinte bitterlich.

„Schhh, wir sind da, alles wird gut, wir lassen dich nicht alleine", er schloss sie fest in die Arme, mit Draco Hilfe schaffte er es, sie hoch zu heben und sie aus dem Bad in das große Bett zu bringen, er setzte sich mit ihr im Armen auf den Rand des Bettes und wiegte sie.

„Was ist passiert", fragte er behutsam. Er rutschte weiter in die Mitte des Bettes und zog seine Schuhe aus, Draco öffnet Pansy Stiefel und stellte sie bei Seite.

„Ich hab ihm geglaubt und ihm vertraut", leise, kaum wahrnehmend sprach sie, Theo war zurück mit dem Trank und Verpflegung für die Nacht, ne Menge Süßes, alles was Pansy liebte.

„Und er hat dich enttäuscht?", fragte Draco neben ihr sanft, es tat ihnen allen sehr leid, sie wussten das Pansy sich verliebt hatte, sie war glücklich und ausgeglichen.

„Ich war nur ein Spiel, ein Zeitvertreib", sagte sie leise aber gut verstehbar.

„Ich bin so Dumm und Naiv, ich habe ihm geglaubt und vertraut", ihr Tränen liefen immer noch doch sie erzählte, die Jungs saßen um sie rum und jeder strich ihr irgendwo über den Körper, es beruhigt sie zu wissen das sie alle da waren.

„Wie meinst du das?", Theo gab ihr den Trank den sie Kommentarlos trank.

„Ein halbes Jahr hat er sich die Mühe gemacht und ich hab ihm geglaubt einem Gryffindor", der Trank beruhigte sie, so dass sie erzählen konnte wie sie ihn das erste mal getroffen hatte, nicht als Feind.

Sie erzählte von der Zeit des verliebt seins und wie sie zusammen kamen, doch in der gesamten Erzählung erwähnte sie nicht einmal seinen Namen, die 5 Jungs wussten es lag am Trank das sie so reden konnte, ihnen erzählen konnte was passiert war.

„Und dann dachte ich, wenn nicht er wer dann, also schenkte ich ihm das was ich besser für mich behalten hätte, den ich kann es nie wieder verschenken.", erzählt sie traurig doch aber ruhig.

„Du meinst dein erstes Mal", fragte Blaise sanft und wiegte sie noch immer.

„Ja, ich dachte es wäre richtig, ich war so glücklich, ich wollte es in die Welt raus schreien", erzählt sie ihnen und kuschelt sich näher an Blaise.

„Was ist dann passiert?", Vincent hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht, sie saßen nun schon seit 3 Stunde hier, seit dem war viel passiert.

„Heute, ich war schon fertig, ich wollte ihn überraschen, ich weiß das er immer Freitags in der Bibliothek ist um zu lernen. Also dachte ich mir ich überrasch ihn kurz bevor ich dann mit euch Weg gehe", erzählte sie, Blaise spürte das sie wieder an fing zu zittern

„Was ist dort passiert Pans", Draco sah sie fragend an, er hielt ihre Hand in seiner, streichelt sanft über ihren Handrücken.

„Er war da, aber nicht allein er… er hat mit einer… oh Merlin, er hat mich hintergangen, nein Betrogen und das ausgerechnet mit ihr.", erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig klar was Er getan hatte.

„Dann… dann", sie schluckte "Hat sie ihn beglückwünscht mich geknackt zu haben und das sie es sehr Amüsant fand zuzusehen wie er mich überzeugt hat. Und … und das er noch etwas mit mir spielen soll, ich hätte es verdient", berichtete sie fertig, sie fing wieder an zu weinen, der Trank ließ langsam nach.

Draco sah zu Vincent und Gregory die alle drei waren Wütend, sehr wütend.

„Wer?", fragt Draco im aggressiven Ton, Pansy sah zu ihm auf, Merlin was hatte sie für tolle Freunde.

„Granger und Weasley", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an Blaise Brust.

„Das werden sie Bereuen, das beleibt nicht ungestrafft", Draco wollte schon aufspringen als Pansy sich von Blaise löste.

„NEIN", sagte sie fest und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Warum nicht?", Draco kam auf sie zu und setzte sich wieder.

„Niemand, Draco, wirklich niemand soll je erfahren was er mir angetan hat. Bitte", sie sah flehend zu ihm.

„Versprich es mir Draco", sagte sie und sah ihn fest an, er nickte und murmelt ein Versprochen.

Draco setzte sich wieder hin, dafür würde Weasley bluten, er würde ihr keinen Vorwurf machen für ihre Wahl, er selbst war noch nie verliebt, doch er wusste wenn das Herz ja sagte, konnte auch der beste Verstand nicht mehr helfen.

Pansy sah auf, sie waren alle da, auf sie konnte sie sich immer verlassen. Sie sah auf ihren Arm, sogar die tiefen Wunden waren am verheilen, dank Theo der wusste das sie immer eine Heilsalbe im Bad hatte, Frauen und das Rasieren war ja nicht gerade ungefährlich.

Theo reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, sie wischte die Tränen weg und schnauzte sich, ein sanftes lächeln flog über ihr trauriges Gesicht. Sie war froh dass keiner sie ausfragte.

„Pansy nur eine Frage mehr wollen wir nicht wissen", Draco sah ihr in die Augen sie nickte zustimmend.

„Wolltest du dich Umbringen?", sie alle hielten die Luft an, aus Angst vor der Antwort.

„Nein", sagt sie klar und deutlich „Ich bin selber erschrocken als ich merkte das ich zu tief geschnitten hatte da habe ich die Scherbe fallen lassen, wirklich", sie sah in die Runde, sie wollte doch nur diesen Schmerz los werden, nicht ihr Leben.

„Es war einfach, es betäubte den Schmerz für eine kurze weil und ich fühlte mich erleichtert", sie lehnte sich wieder gegen Blaise Brust, der sie gleich wieder in die Arme schloss.

„Versprich uns, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust. Ja wir sind für dich da komm zu uns, Bitte !! So wollen wir dich nie wieder finden müssen Pans", Blaise zog sie fest an sich.

„Ich verspreche es", sie kuschelt sich in Blaise Umarmung, sie liebte es wenn eine von ihnen sie in den Arm nahm besonders Blaise, er war der einfühlsamste von ihnen.

Theo reichte ihr die Schale mit Erdbeeren, die sie gerne annahm, sie machten sich über den Fresskorb her. Eine ganze Zeitlang hörte man nichts außer Schmatzen und Tüten aufreisen.

„Er weiß nicht dass ich es weiß", sagte sie plötzlich und sah zu Draco und Theo.

„Und ich will auch nicht das er es erfährt, er soll nicht die Genugtuung bekommen mich verletzt zu haben", die Jungs sahen sich überlegend an, aber wie er sie, wollte sie auch ihn treffen so als wäre er das Spiel gewesen, bevor er sie wirklich demütigen könnte.

„Mhh, also ich denke, eine Scheinbeziehung die Öffentlich ist, würde seinem Ego mächtig schaden, oder was denkt ihr?", Vincent sah in die Runde, Gregory nickte ihm zu, er fand die Idee gut.

„Aber wer von uns würde diese Theater mit Pans aufführen?", Theo sah fragend in die Runde.

„Blaise, wer sonnst jeder weiß das Pans und Blaise ein wenig mehr befreundet sind als wir mit ihr", Draco sah in die Runde, Pansy hob ihren Kopf.

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ihr seit mir alle gleich wichtig", protestierte sie sofort.

„Das mag ja sein Süße, aber es ist nun mal so, dass du wenn wir alle da sind, Blaise bevorzugst wenn es um das Kuscheln und im Arm gehalten werden geht. Jeder sieht es und jeder weiß es, zu mindest in unserem Haus. Es würde also gehen", meinte Gregory ernst und sah sie an.

„Die Idee ist gut, er glaubt Pansy in der Hand zu haben und sie lässt ihn vor der gesammelten Mannschaft auflaufen, wenn sein Ego groß genug ist wird er sich in der Halle zum Affen machen. Aber diese Theater sollte schon ne Zeitlang aufgeführt werden. Vielleicht das restliche Schuljahr, danach sind wir eh weg", Theo grinste fies er würde sich auf Weaselys Gesicht so was von freuen.

Pansy löste sich von Blaise, sie stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und verschwand im Bad.

Besorgt sahen ihr 5 Augenpaare hinter her als sich die Badezimmertür schloss.

Sie nahm sich Abschminktücher und fing an die Schminke zu entferne, sie dachte an das was die Jungs gesagt hatten, war sie Stark genug mitzuspielen und ihn vielleicht bloß zu stellen.

Zog sie Blaise wirklich ihnen vor, ihr war das nie aufgefallen aber jetzt wenn sie so überlegte, klar sie lag bei jedem mal im Arm aber wenn sie Kuschelbedürftig war, gab Blaise ihr alles was sie brauchte.

Sie sah in den großen Spiegel, er war wieder ganz, sie führ über die Stelle wo sie rein geschlagen hatte, sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

Blaise stand auf und klopfte an der Tür, „ja komm rein", hörte er sie, er Atmet erleichtert aus und öffnet die Tür. Sie legte gerade die Tücher weg und griff nach neuer Schminke.

Er setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und sah ihr zu wie sie leicht zittern aber sonnst sehr ruhig sich erneut schminkte.

„Nicht so viel Pans natürlicher steht dir viel besser", bremste Blaise sie ab, sie beließ es also bei Wimpertusche und Kajal so legte sie den Lidschatten wieder weg.

Er trat hinter sie legte die Arme um sie, sie sah ihn durch den Spiegel an.

„Du bist wunderschön Pans, das weißt du hoffentlich", sagte er sanft, sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, ein lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen es erreichte zwar nicht ihre Augen aber es war ein Anfang.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich stark genug bin", sagte sie leise, er drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Wir sind stark für dich, ich bin Stark für dich, bei uns musst du nicht Stark sein, wir passen auf dich auf. Nur die Maske sollst du halten, so wie wir unsere Slyhterinmaske tragen. Glaubst du, dass du das schaffen kannst? Du willst ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und ich werde es nicht zu lassen das er sie doch bekommt", er sah sie durch den Spiegel noch immer an, an der Badezimmertür standen 4 weiter jungen Männer und nickte auf seine Worte stumm.

Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um, sah ihn an und sagte nur leise, "Testen wir es", sie sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm, er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre, sie schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen, er zog sie fest an sich, sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn mit allem was sie geben konnte, zurück.

Sie musste feststellen das Blaise küssen konnte, das konnte Ron nicht wirklich, bei ihm war es einfach nass aber das hier war irgendwie anders.

Die 4 jungen Männer noch immer an der Badetür grinsten zufrieden, wenn sie sich so auch in der Öffentlichkeit küssen wurden, dann bräuchten sie nicht mal Worte.

Sie lösten sich, etwas außer Atem mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen" Ich denke", fing sie an und leckte sich über die Lippen „das wird Funktionieren", Blaise grinste zufrieden, sie lösten sich ganz von einander und sahen in grinsende Gesichter. „Neidisch", fragt sie die 4 die gleichzeitig die Köpfe schüttelten.

Sie ging an ihnen vorbei zog ihre Stiefel wieder an, zog ihr Oberteil einfach aus und zog ein langärmliches grünes Babydoll raus was sie schnell überzog.

„Dann ist ja gut, denn ich teile ungern wisst ihr und er kann zumindest Küssen", meinte sie keck, sie versuchte fröhlich zu sein.

„So wie es aussieht gehen wir doch noch Aus?", Theo sah fragend in die Runde.

„Klar Gerüchte müssen in Umlauf gebracht werden", Blaise zog sich seine Schuhe wieder an.

„Dann lasst uns die Nacht unsicher machen", in Dracos Augen blitze es.

„Vielleicht sind auch ein paar leckere Jungs dabei", er zog Theo mit sich, gut gelaunt bis auf Pansy der es schwer viel so locker zu sein verließen die das Schloss richtung Hogsmead.

Sie liefen den Weg entlang, waren fast im Dorf, als Pansy plötzlich stehen blieb, "ich kann das nicht", sagte sie zu Blaise, die anderen blieben sofort stehen. Sie sahen sich um und entdeckten das Goldene Trio und noch ein paar andere Löwen.

Blaise nahm Pansy in den Arm, drückte ihr eine schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn "Wir sind stark, du schaffst das, komm mein Engel", er sah sie ermutigend an, sie nickte und lächelt sanft bei ihrem neuen Kosenamen.

Sie liefen weiter, an der Gruppe Löwen vorbei, sie sahen wie Weasley schnell Granger Hand los ließ als er erkannte wer an ihnen vorbei lief.

Draco hielt an und tat so als würde er was Suchen, Blaise grinste kurz, zog Pansy näher zu sich. „Alles wird gut ich verspreche es", flüstert er leise, hob ihren Kopf etwas an, sie nickte ihm kurz zu, er zog sie noch enger an sich, sie schloss ihre Augen und regte sich ihm entgegen als er wieder seine Lippen auf ihre weichen Lippen legte um sie sanft und doch gefühlvoll zu küssen, dann drückte er ihr noch eine kurzen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und nahm sie wieder so in den Arm das wie weiter laufen konnten. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und ging mit ihnen weiter.

„Also wo wollt ihr hin? Pans einen Wunsch ist ja heute dein Tag", Vincent sah zu ihr sie lächelt sanft ihr Augen sprachen zwar noch immer von ihrer Schmach doch für ein Außenstehenden war das wohl weniger zu erkennen.

„Ich hab Lust zu Tanzen, der neue Tanzclub soll gut sein", sagte sie und kuschelt sich noch mehr an Blaise ran, der ihr eine kurzen Kuss gab.

„Stimmt, Vater meinte es würde sich Lohnen also?!", Draco lief los und die anderen folgten, dicht auf ihren Versen die Gryffindor, Ron kochte neben Hermine, so sollte das Spiel aber nicht laufen er hatte die Regeln aufgestellt nicht sie.

Hermine schaut verbissen auf ihre Hände so sollte das aber nicht laufen, was war passiert.

Sie folgten den 5 Slyhterin in den Tanzclub.

Sie bekamen eine guten Platz, Draco Vater hatte einiges mit in diese Cafe gesteckt, sie ließen sich Getränke bringen. Kurz nach ihnen stolperten die Gryffindor in den Laden, sie saßen etwas abseits, aber hatten gute Sicht auf den Tisch der Slyhterins.

Es tönte ein langsames romantisches Lied aus den Boxen, Blaise erhob sich und führte Pansy auf die Tanzfläche, er zog sie wieder enger an sich und tanze einen langsamen Walzer mit ihr.

„Und hast du seinen Blick gesehen? Er kocht Pans. Ich bin so stolz auf dich", er sagte es in so einem warmen liebevollen Ton dass es ihr gleich besser ging und sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl mit ihm an ihrer Seite könnte ihr niemand etwas anhaben.

„Blaise?", fragte sie leise der noch immer leise vor sich her blabbert, er sah sie an.

„Ja Pans", fragte er, ihre Freunde beobachteten die beiden zufrieden sie spielten sehr gut, ob wohl Draco äußert das es wohl etwas mehr als gespielt war auch wenn es keinem von beiden bewusst zu sein schien.

„Hör auf zu reden und Küss mich lieber, wenn ich geahnt hätte wie gut du das kannst, Merlin dann hätte ich kein halbes Jahr meine Zeit verschwendet", sie sah zu ihm und lächelt leicht.

Er grinste kam aber ihrem Befehl sofort nach "Dann haben wir ja einiges nachzuholen", meinte er nur bevor er ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen verschloss.

Das Lied endete und Blaise brachte sie zurück zum Tisch, es wurde ein schöner Abend. Sie Tanze mit jedem doch sehr häufig mit Blaise er hielt an dem Abend sein Versprechen und versuchte alles was sie in dem halben Jahr versäumt hatte nachzuholen.

Am Tisch der Löwen saß ein wütender Ron, Harry grinste schadenfroh er mochte Pansy vielleicht nicht, aber niemand hat es verdient so vorgeführt zu werden wir er es vorhatte und auch teilweiße mit ihr gemacht hatte. Harry hatte nur eine leise Ahnung, das Pansy es wusste.

Umso besser für ihn, den er wollte endlich Draco besser kennen lernen, er fühlt sich seit Anfang des Jahres merkwürdigerweise von ihm angezogen, Nachts träumte er von ihm wie sie wilden Sex hatte. Hermine saß angesäuert neben ihnen sie hatte sich das alles so gut zu Recht gelegt und nun machte diese Miststück alles kaputt.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich kurz", sagt Harry und ging zielstrebig auf den Tisch der Schlangen zu.

Draco zog fragend die Augenbraun hoch, Blaise war wieder auf der Tanzfläche mit Pansy.

„Hallo darf ich?", er zeigte auf den Stuhl und Draco nickte unerklärlicherweise.

„Was willst du Potter?", fragt er kühl und mustert ihn.

„Sind wir nicht zu alt für solche spiele? Ich bin Harry", er hielt ihm die Hand hin, Draco ergriff sie. „hallo ich bin Draco freut mich dich kenne zu lernen. Also was willst du Harry?", fragte er gleich wieder. Harry sah auf Pansy und Blaise dann wieder zu ihm. "Sie hat es gewusst oder, ich hab es auch erst raus gefunden. Und bin ehrlich gesagt ganz schön sauer auf die beiden", meint er ernst, Draco sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ach wirklich?", er traute dem Frieden nicht ganz, "Wirklich, doch ich bin froh das sie sich wohl für Zabini entschieden hat. Ähm, würdest du mit mir Tanzen?", stammelte Harry den Rest nervös.

„Ja, Pansy und Blaise passen super zusammen. Wenn du willst, aber ich führe", stellt Draco sofort klar, Harry nickte zustimmen und ließ sich von Draco auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Erst gegen Morgen verließen die den Club, Harry und Draco Händchenhalten, Pansy in Blaise Armen und drei grinsende junge Männer hinter innen.


	3. Chapter 3

K3

Das alles war nun schon ein halbes Jahr her, aus einem anfänglichen Theater wurde wie Draco es vorher gesehen hat Liebe. Pansy war nach sehr langer Zeit wieder richtig Glücklich, sie hatte einige Zeit gebraucht doch dann war ihr Herz geheilt und es war bereit wieder zu verschenkt zu werden.

Gerne dachte sie an ihr erste Mal mit Blaise, er hatte sich so eine Mühe gegeben und es so besonders gemacht als wäre es ihr erstes Mal

Erinnerung Anfang

Blaise legte wieder die Arme fest um sie, streichelte ihren Rücken entlang.

Pansy schnurrt zufrieden in den Kuss hinein, zögerlich lösten sie sich wieder.

„Ich liebe Dich, Pansy", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. "Werde meine Frau?", bat er sie mit rauer Stimmen, sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah ihn an.

„Nicht was ich mehr will", sagte sie und verschloss gleich wieder seine Lippen mit ihren.

Pansy knöpfte Blaise Hemd auf, langsam ließ sie es seine Schultern hinab gleiten.

Sanft streichelte sie jeden Zentimeter seines muskulösen Oberkörpers. Blaise sah ihr eine zeitlang fasziniert zu und genoss das Gefühl ihre zarten Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Er hauchte ihr sanft einen Kuss in den Nacken, Pansy erzittert in seinen Armen.

Sein Hand glitt vorsichtig unter ihre Bluse, sie lehnte sich zurück und genoss es seine starken muskulösen Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, sie spürten den Wunsch zu wissen wie es war wenn er sanft ihren Busen mit seinen Händen massierte. Sie zog ihren Stab und mit einem Schwenker waren sie beide Nackt.

„Du Luder, bist du ungeduldig?", fragt er mit rauer Stimme.

„Wie könnte ich nicht bei so einem Körper?", raunte sie ihm verführerisch zu.

Er küsste sich ihren Körper entlang, liebkoste jede Stelle die er erreichen konnte, massierte ihren Busen mal sanft dann etwas fester, er genoss es seine Verlobte zum Stöhnen zu bringen.

Blaise drückte ihre Beine auseinander, strich über ihren Bauch, über ihren Venushügel hinunter nur um gleich drauf sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen zu vergraben, mit der Zunge teilte er ihre Scharmlippen und leckte einmal genüsslich über die kleinen pulsierenden Lippen. Sie zuckte zusammen und stöhnte auf, er tastet sich weiter vor, leckte kurz über den Kitzler und grinste in sich hinein als er ihr zittern spürte, seine Zunge suchte sich ihren Eingang und drang langsam in sie ein, sie drückte ihr Becken ihm entgegen und bettelte nach mehr. Blaise kam der bitte gerne nach, er ließ seine Zunge erst sanft und schneller über ihrer Lippen und ihre Perle wandern, dann leckte er immer schneller über ihr Perle und genoss es wie sie sich vor Lust unter ihm wand.

„Quäl mich nicht so, erlös mich", fleht sie ihn an, er ließ von ihr ab krabbelte wieder zu ihr hoch, positioniert seinen steifen Penis vor ihrem feuchten und willigen Eingang. Er küsste sie verlangend, als er langsam in sie eindrang. Sie drückte ihre Rücken durch um ihn besser spüren zu können. Sie genoss jeden seiner Stöße, doch nach kurzem entschied sie, dass unten liegen nicht ganz ihr fall war. Schneller als Blaise schauen konnte lag er unten und sie saß auf ihm. Sie stellte fest, ihn so viel intensiver zu spürten und Blaise konnte sich ganz drauf konzentrieren seine Verlobte zusätzlich anzuheizen. Als sie immer schneller und lauter wurde, fast er um ihre Hüften und kam ihr stärker entgegen fast gleichzeitig sprangen sie über die Klippe der Lust. Erschöpft lag sie auf seiner Brust, er küsste sie sanft und liebvoll.

Blaise zog die Decke über sie beiden und so vereinigt und befriedigt schliefen sie fest umschlungen ein.

Erinnerung ende

Noch heute nach eine Halben Jahr ist Pansy sich sicher das ihr nichts besseres passieren könnte und irgendwie war sie Weasley ja dankbar. Wer weiß ob sie sonnst Blaise so lieben würde wie sie es heute tat.

Auch Draco und Harry sind heute ein festes Paar, geliebt von der Presse, den Draco liebt es in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen und mit Harry an seiner Seite war ihm diese gewisse.

Lucius nahm Harry ohne zu murren in seiner Familie auf, zwar war er nur ein Halbblüter aber ein Held und er würde den Namen Malfoy wieder Ehre bringen.

Es war der letzte Abend im Schloss, eine Feier für die Abgänger und die Zeugnisausgabe dann würde es mit den Kutschen zum Zug gehen und ein letztes Mal würden sie mit der Roten Lock fahren.

Pansy hatte mal wieder bei Blaise im Zimmer geschlafen, er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, sie hatte ja gesagt und war nun seine Verlobte, ihre und auch seine Eltern waren sehr glücklich über dieses zukünftige Bündnis.

„Hey Blaise, wo ist deine hübsche Verlobte?", Theo trat in das Zimmer, es folgten Gregory, Vincent und Draco.

„Sie ist schon recht lange im Bad, ich schau mal nach ihr", er öffnet die Badezimmertür.

„Pans wie weit bist du, die Jungs sind da", sagte er fröhlich doch das Bild was sich ihm Zeigte hatte er nicht erwartet, sie saß vor der Toilette, war bleich und zitterte etwas.

„Hey Angel was ist los?", er nahm eine frischen Lappen und wollte ihr gerade das Gesicht säubern, als sie sich wieder übergab, er hielt ihr Haar zurück was sie schön zu locken aufgedreht hatte.

In der Tür standen mittlerweile die 4 anderen und sahen dem Schauspiel zu, Draco rümpfte die Nase, Blaise sprach ruhig auf Pansy ein, und machte dann ihr Gesicht sauber.

„Geht es wieder?", fragt er leise, sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen, er brachte sie zum Spülbecken wo er ihr einen Becher mit Wasser reichte.

„Langsam mach ich mir echt Sorgen, ich schleif dich jetzt zu Poppy und keine Widerrede ich schau mir das nicht länger an", bestimmt er, sie war noch immer blas und zitterte, er hob sie mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme.

„Aber Blaise mir geht's doch gleich wieder gut, bitte", nörgelt sie, doch Blaise blieb diese Mal hart und trug sie einfach zu Krankenflügel, dicht gefolgt von ihren Freunden.

Harry sah sie an sich vorbei rennen und schloss sich der Gruppe an, er fragte Draco was passiert war und er erklärte kurz was los gewesen ist.

„Miss Pomfrey", begrüßte Blaise sie als er mit Pansy in seinen Armen dich gefolgt von ihren Freunden in den Krankenflügel eintraten.

„Legen sie Miss Parkinson hier hin, Mr. Zabini, was ist den passiert?", fragte sie und fing sofort an Pansy zu untersuchen die noch immer bleich war.

„Seit tagen übergibt sie sich immer wieder, das kann ja nicht normal sein", sagte Blaise besorgt, Poppy wusste das die beiden wohl bald Heiraten würden und schlussfolgerte und Testet gleich ob sie recht hat, sie lächelt zufrieden als der Zauber sich Blau färbte, sie schwenkte noch mal und nickte zufrieden.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Zabini, ich denke in 2 Woche müsste die Übelkeitsphase vorbei sein.", sagt sie lächelnd, Blaise sah sie fragend an doch Pansy nickte nur.

„Ich dachte es mir schon, wie weit?", fragt sie ruhig, Blaise sah noch immer aus wie ein begossener Pudel genau so seine Freund.

„14 Woche herzlichen Glückwunsch, passen sie gut auf sich und ihr Kind auf. Und sie tragen sie auf Händen haben wir uns verstanden Mr. Zabini?", Poppy sah ihn ernst an, Blaise nickte und sah zu seiner Freundin, die nun wieder saß und lächelnd ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, sie hatte es geahnt doch sicher war sie sich nicht gewesen.

„Merlin, du bist Schwanger", er fing an zu grinsen und küsste sie flüchtig, ihre Freunde standen etwas abseits und beobachteten die beiden. Sie wollten die beiden jetzt nicht stören.

„Darf ich?", Pansy lächelt nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Eigentlich waren Kinder noch nicht geplant, doch er wusste auch das sie ab und an sehr schlampig verhütet hatten.

„Unglaublich, wir werden Eltern", er strich über ihren noch flachen Bauch, sie lächelt glücklich.

Blaise heiratete Pansy 2 Wochen nach ihrem Abschluss, so konnte sie noch eine schönes Kleid tragen und ihr Kind kam ehelich auf die Welt, außerdem wollte er nicht dass seine Frau in Verruf kam.

Pansy genoss ihre Schwangerschaft sehr, sie war nach der anfänglichen Übelkeit ohne Problem verlaufen, sie war im 9 Monat, Blaise verwöhnte sie wo er nur konnte, ihre Freunde wohnten mit ihnen unter einem Dach. Kurz nach dem Abschluss hatte sie das Schloss entdeckt, an der Grenze von London und hatten entschieden, dass für alle genug Platz war.

Es war kalt draußen, es hatte frisch geschneit, nichts war mehr zu sehen von den Raketten die die Nacht zuvor gezündet wurden.

Sie saßen zusammen beim Neujahresfrühstück, sie sah sich um alle die ihr wichtig waren wahren anwesend. Sogar Theos verlobte Cassie, Vincent Freundin Jana und Gregorys Mann Jack waren anwesend, sie alle wohnten in dem Schloss.

Genau an diesem Morgen entschied sich Beverly Zabini sich auf den Weg zu ihren jungen Eltern zu machen.

Und sie sollte nicht allein bleiben, bald war das Haus erfüllt von Kinderlachen, sogar Harry trug nach seiner Ausbildung dank eines Trankes eine gesunde Tochter aus.

ENDE

So meine lieben wie immer gehört alles andere ganz euer Phantasie.

Wow war das wieder eine Weg vom Dramatischen zum kitschigen Ende, ihr kennt mich es ende doch meist so und irgend wie würde etwas anderes ja auch nicht zu mir passen.

Es gibt genug Problem im wahren Leben nicht jeder Gesichte hat ein Happy End, deswegen sollten zumindest unsere Phantasiegeschichten gut Enden.

Das war wie gesagt nur ein 3 Teiler, ich denke in nächster zeit wird es immer nur so kurz Storys von mir geben ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das, aber Hauptsache ich lass euch nicht ganz auf dem Trockenen sitzen. Oder

Danke an euch lieben Kommischreiber für die lieben Kommis, danke an meine Favoriten, auch ohne von jedem ein Kommi zu bekommen ich weiß das es euch gibt.

Und neija vielleicht willst auch DU, ja genau DU dreh dich nicht um hinter DIR steht keiner, mir ein kurzes Kommi hinterlassen???? wie z.B. hat mir gefallen oder so, das würde, mich schon mega Glücklich machen lieber Schwarzleser

So bis zum nächsten Mal eure Yuna


End file.
